


Harsh Truths

by Rraz45



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rraz45/pseuds/Rraz45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt: Khan takes over the world and takes Our favorite golden-haired Captain as his unwilling consort and gets him with child.<br/>The child grows up as Khan's heir and is treated like a little prince/princess by their parents. He/She believes their parents truly love each other and fought to overthrow a corrupt and evil dictatorship. Until He/She comes home one day and see Khan being horrible to Jim. Humiliation, Beatings, even Dub-Con and outright rape.<br/>Then He/She discovers the whole truth and has to deal with their whole world being turned upside down and what to do about it.</p>
<p>Read Inside for warnings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mpreg, forced relationship, dub-con/rape, angst, and an unhappy ending

Jace wondered the halls in search of his parents. They had just returned home from visiting Iowa, his mother's hometown. His father said it was important for his children to see where their mother had been raised. His mother did not seem too excited to be returning to Iowa; however, he did not object to his children's demands to see his childhood home.

As far as Jace knew, his mother and father have been together after his father overthrew the tyranny on Earth. His father killed the dictator Marcus himself with his bare hands. Not too long after his father set up a new (and much better) government, his mother gave birth to Jace. Jace himself was the perfect blend of his parents. He had his father’s dark hair and skin tone, but he had his mother’s eyes.

Jace knew one day he would take his father’s place in ruling over Earth. His father was a fair and kind ruler, and it will be hard to fill the shoes that Khan Noonien Singh left behind. Luckily his father has been teaching Jace everything it takes to lead the earth one day.

At the current moment in time, however, Jace was concerned with seeking out his mother. His baby sister, Sarah, was recently moved from their mother’s quarters. Jace knew it was the way things were done. Jace and his siblings lived in his mother’s quarters until they were old enough to start their training. Sarah, however, was having trouble adjusting. She was used to her mother’s constant care and attention. Maybe a visit from their mother might help Sarah along.

Turning the corner of the hall, Jace came to the door to his mother’s rooms. Jace’s little brother thought it was weird their parents did not share rooms. But Jace remembered times where their father would visit their mother. Jace was told to go to bed when that happened; his parents’ encounters were normal to the teenage boy. Lately though, his mother had seemed a little depressed. He would not tell anyone what was wrong though. Jace thought his mother might be a little upset Sarah moved out. Maybe Jace would have another sibling.

Jace stopped with his hand on the verge of entering his mother’s quarters; he heard raised voices coming from inside. That was weird; the teenager never heard his parents raise their voices before. Being as quiet as possible, Jace entered the room. He wanted to know what was going on, and he was not going to wait.

Jace’s parents were standing in front of one another. Both adult males had dark, angry scowls on their faces. Jace was confused; his parents never fought. What was going on? The young man did not like what he was seeing in front of him.

“You told me we weren’t going to have any more kids!” Jim yelled at the augmented human. Khan took a step closer to the human male. Everything about Khan screamed like a predator hunting down his prey. Of course that was the perfect description to describe the two men’s relationship. Khan struck and pinned Jim against the wall. The blond struggled against his captor’s hold, legs trying to kick Khan where it would hurt the most. The augment pushed himself closer to the human he held in place. Jim’s struggled ceased. It was useless to struggle; he learned that fact over the last few years he had been the consort to the augment.

“You will do whatever I tell you James,” Khan whispered dangerously in the blond’s ear. Jim grimaced as he turned his head to the side. Khan’s grip on his captive’s wrist tightened; Jim could feel the bones of his wrists rub against one another. Jim whispered back in a broken voice, “You promised me after Sarah, we wouldn’t have any more children.”  
A dark chuckle came from the dark haired male’s thin lips. Jim looked at the augment with dread in his blue orbs. Whenever Khan got this way, things never bode well for the former Starfleet captain. A sharp slap in the air, and Kirk’s head was whipped to the other side. He never saw Khan’s hand take aim to his cheek. Jim cried out at the pain; already his cheek was a dark red and swollen. There will definitely be a dark bruise by the morning. 

Khan buried his face in Jim’s neck. He loved making his little human squirm. However, their relationship was not defined by what Kirk wanted. No, what Khan wanted, Khan took from James Tiberius Kirk. “I did no such thing James,” the augment finally replied, “I enjoy seeing you swelling with my child. I plan to keep you pregnant for a while longer.” Jim shuddered. Why in the hell did Khan like seeing the blond fat and pregnant? Jim felt like a freak; he was disgusted with himself every time he was pregnant with his babies. Even though he absolutely hated when he was pregnant, Jim absolutely loved each and every one of his children. When Khan took his children away from the blond, Jim died a little each and every time.

Khan was done talking. He took action and threw his captive on the bed. Jim bounced on the top of the bed; he gripped the sheets as hard as he could so his head would not hit the wall. Khan did not wait for the former captain to gather himself. The dark-haired male immediately ripped the shirt off the blond. Jim cringed; he hated seeing what his body had turned into since his first pregnancy. His whole belly was littered with stretch marks since he was not allowed near a dermal regenerator. Jim never seemed to lose the last of his pregnancy wait after his third child; his belly was always slightly rounded. Jim absolutely hated himself.

Jace was completely frozen. He could not believe what was going on right before his very eyes. Never before had the teenager seen his parents act this way towards each other. Sure, they may not have been the most loving couple like his father’s second in command and his wife. But Jace thought his parents had a much better relationship. His father had a consort as beautiful as his mother. Jace did not think the other spouses of Khan’s crew matched up to his mother’s beauty. The teenager could not watch anymore. Without his parents noticing his presence, Jace fled his mother’s quarters. His father was his hero, and he was not ready to believe his father was not the man Jace always thought his father to be. Jace knew he could not tell any of his siblings what he saw; their opinion on their parents should not be tarnished by what their oldest sibling witnessed. And Jace was certain he would never discuss what he saw with his parents; Jace did not want to incur his father’s wrath. So Jace ran; he kept running until he was safe inside the safety of his quarters.  
Khan was not affected by his son’s presence. The augment was unaware what his heir had even witnessed. He ripped off the rest of the clothes that covered the blond underneath him. Khan immediately attacked the blond’s nipples. Jim cried out at the pleasure/pain. Khan knew what the former captain liked. Jim’s cock took an interest to the attention his body was receiving. Jim hated how Khan knew the blond’s body so well. The augment could make Kirk’s body sing with just a few simple touches. The human’s legs involuntary spread around the dark-haired male’s waist. Jim was going to give into Khan again like the last few years of his enslavement.

With a few swift movements, Khan stripped himself without removing himself from between the blond’s legs. Jim’s face was turned to the side with his eyes tightly shut. Khan knew the former captain was going to deny the pleasure from their activities. But the question was should he punish the human? Or truly make him suffer?

Jim was tempted to open his eyes when he felt the augment’s weight shift away from him. What was Khan up to? However, the blond learned that curiosity killed the cat. The sooner Khan got to business, the sooner Jim could be away from him. If Jim opened his eyes now, Khan would play games with the human, and the augment would never leave.  
Kirk’s eyes suddenly popped open when he felt slick fingers circle his hole. No! Khan was not supposed to tease him! Jim shuddered as he felt the fingers finally dip inside him. “Please,” the former captain finally uttered. The smirk on the augment’s face only widened. He intentionally rubbed against the warm walls of his lover. Jim arched at the pleasure that was forced upon him. “You will beg me for it James,” the dark haired male vowed. Jim bit his lip as Khan’s fingers fully breached him. The human was not going to give in.  
Khan continued to pleasurably torture the blond underneath him. He was going to break the former captain. Jim gasped as a third finger breached him. Damn Khan for forcing the blond to feel like this. Kirk’s cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. Jim may be losing himself to the forced pleasure on his body, but he was not going to give in and beg like the monster wanted him to. Once when the augment was sure the blond was fully prepped, he swiftly sheathed himself fully inside Kirk. Jim cried out as Khan fully penetrated him; the augment was well endowed, and since Jim was fully prepared, it was a pleasurable burn that made Jim want more.

Khan kept a slow pace of pushing out then slamming back inside, each thrust hitting Kirk’s prostate dead on. Jim’s eyes were tightly sealed shut as he bit his tongue so hard it bled. He was doing everything he could not to voice the pleasure that filled his body. But Khan was having none of it. He grabbed the blond’s erection in a tight grip causing the human to cry out at the sudden pain. “You will look at me as I fuck you James,” Khan stated as he ceased his thrusts. Jim stared at the dark haired male with weary eyes. He did not want Khan to stop moving; shifting slightly, Jim tried to motivate Khan to continue his thrusts. But Khan was not steered; he knew what the blond was up to. Looking into Kirk’s eyes, the dark haired male stated, “Do you want me to continue?” Jim knew what game Khan was playing, but the augment was not going to win. Knowing how to break the human, Khan pulled out and thrusted right back in making the human cry out in pleasure. “Beg for it!” the augment commanded. There was so much pressure on his prostate, Jim needed the dark-haired male to move. Kirk was so close to coming as well; he just needed that last push over the edge. Caving in, Jim cried out, “God damn it, please fuck me!” The smirk on the augment’s face grew darker as he began to brutally fuck the blond underneath him.

It did not take long before Jim was coming untouched onto their stomachs. Khan loved the feeling of Jim’s orgasm, the feeling of his muscles clenching around the augment’s cock. A few thrusts later, Khan was coming inside the human. When the augment was finished, he leaned down and rested on the blond. He leaned towards his consort and whispered, “Soon you will be carrying my child once more.” Jim cringed away from the man that held him captive. The human never wanted any of his children, but like the one coming, he will love them all.

 

~*~

 

Jace was the last to arrive for breakfast in the morning. Jace’s two younger brothers and one of his two younger sisters were sitting around the table. Sarah was in her mother’s lap, basking in her mother’s affection. The seat to the right of his father was empty, that was Jace’s seat. His mother sat to the left of his father, and he sat to the right of his father. Jace always felt honored that his father considered him his right hand. Still, the teenager felt lost. He still could not believe what he had witnessed last night.

“Can I sleep with you tonight Mommy?” Sarah asked his mother. Jim sighed. He wanted to yes to his baby girl; Jim cried the night Khan took Sarah away from him. The blond hated being alone in his quarters when he was so used to the sounds of a child always demanding attention. Khan reached for the blond’s hand and gripped it tightly; Jim did not even flinch at the sensation. Jace watched with attentive eyes. Would his mother give into his baby sister’s demands? The teenager knew his father was trying for another baby, so would Sarah’s attentions be allowed? What was his father going to do?

Jim gathered his daughter tightly in his arms. “I’m sorry baby girl, but me and Daddy want some time together.” Sarah’s lip poked out and her eyes began to water. Jim kissed all over his daughter’s face to cheer her up before the water works came crashing down. “But I promise we will spend more time together,” he added on. Sarah sniffled the tears away and looked into her mother’s eyes. “Promise?” she asked him. Jim smiled and kissed both of her cheeks “Promise baby girl.”

Khan shook his head at his daughter’s manipulation. “You baby her too much James,” he stated. Jim shook his head and replied, “She is just a little girl Khan.” The augment reached for the blond’s chin and forced him to look the superhuman in the eye. “None of our other children needed the other coddling, and neither does Sarah,” Khan firmly stated. Jim’s eyes lowered to down to his plate. “Please Khan,” he begged in a soft voice.

Jace continued to wonder why his mother never left his father. If things were truly bad, his mother would be smart enough to leave with Jace and his siblings. But clearly there was something was that making his mother stay with his father. Clearly, things were not black and white; things were not all bad with parents. Jace hoped when he grew up, he would be like his father. The teenager wanted to be strong, powerful, and all controlling like his father. And when Jace did finish developing, he hoped to have someone just like his mother at his side. Someone so beautiful and submissive to his will as his mother is to his father. Jace wanted his own Jim Kirk when the time will come.

THE END!


End file.
